


Dimples [Book I]

by OceanRuler95



Series: Dimples [1]
Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anxiety Disorder, Depression, LGBT love - Freeform, Love, M/M, Mental Health Issues, OCD, Rape, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:34:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25106293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanRuler95/pseuds/OceanRuler95
Summary: Lucas Westwood. The boy with the dimples. The boy with a smile the could melt anyone who gazed at him. The boy who slowly lost his will to live.....The Story begins few months before Hannah's arrival....
Relationships: Hannah Baker/Clay Jensen, Jessica Davis/Alex Standall, Jessica Davis/Justin Foley, Justin Foley & Original Character(s)
Series: Dimples [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818382
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. The Tutor

**Author's Note:**

> The start of sophmore year.

A horrifying sound awoke the sixteen year – old boy, who curled up in his bed. Many would have preferred to wake up in a more pleasant way, which does not include the ringing of an old phone from the 1950s. But, is there a high school student who can get up on the morning of the first day of Sophmore year with a big smile on his face? Probably not, and Lucas had no smile on his face at all this morning.

It was a cloudy morning, and even a little chilly. A morning that does not characterize with the usual September mornings in Evergreen County , California. Small puddles could be seen on the side of the road. And the asphalt pavement, which was usually light gray, had a dark hue as if she had been crying for hours.

With a tired face, Lucas slowly rose from his bed, dragging his feet heavily to the wardrobe that was at the other end of his room. Lucas spent most of his time in his bedroom. The room itself was a standard room for a sixteen year – old teenager. He probably wouldn’t reveal it to anyone, but there was a sense of security and protection in his bedroom that embraced the boy every time he walked in. An inner peace he felt every time he closed the door. As a kid, he imagined his room as a massive fortress with steel walls that protected the king who lived inside it.

 _'Maybe it will rain again?'_ Lucas thought as he pulled out of the wardrobe jeans and a gray hoodie. After getting dressed, he went to his desk to take his backpack he had prepared the evening before. Reluctantly, Lucas left his room and made his way down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Good morning to our Sophomore!" A long brown abundant hair woman greeted him as he entered the kitchen.

Elizabeth, or as his father usually calls her, Eli, is a pediatric surgeon at Mercy hospital. Therefore she spends most of her time in the operating room at the hospital. Thirty-six hours, she fights for the lives of her patients and Forty-eight hours as a wife and mother. Both roles she performs with dazzling success.

His father, Dean, or Professor Westwood is a professor of psychology at Sanderson University. So, his presence is much more noticeable. Although Lucas feels that his father is less interested in his life.

"Morning, kiddo!" His father greeted as Lucas took his seat near the table.

"Dad, we talked about using the word kiddo."

"Morning, love." His father greeted him again. Lucas sighed.

"Well played." The boy replied after grabbing a bite from his French toast that was on his plate and sipping from the coffee cup, which was placed in front of him.

"I didn’t know you drink coffee." His father commented.

"I didn’t know we eat breakfast either." The boy responded.

"It's been a long time since the whole family sat together." His mother said as she sat down. She took a fruit from the fruit bowl on the table. "Of course, it won't be this way every morning. But if everyone gets up a little earlier, it's more than possible." 

"And most of all, it lets us see that you're still alive." His father added.

"You can also send a text message. Less effort for you." Lucas suggested.

The ringing of a bicycle bell made Lucas look away at the window above the sink. 

"Saved by the bell." His father murmured and took a sip from his coffee cup. "Break a leg today!"

 _'I wish…'_ Lucas thought.

"Thanks." The boy answered. He grabbed his backpack and made his way out of the house. A boy with a black helmet, holding his bicycle, was watching the house Lucas just left. Clay is the only friend Lucas has. They met a decade ago at one of the university's events. Clay's father, Matt, is a professor of literature at Sanderson University. And the rest is history.

"Perfect timing!" Lucas said as he strolled towards Clay.

"Let me guess. Another awkward talk?"

"Worse. We had breakfast together. I owe you one." Lucas shook Clay's hand, and both boys began the usual route to school.

"Ready for another fun year at Liberty High?" Clay asked. The fake excitement was obvious. Lucas shivered.

"Don’t even joke about it." Lucas chuckled.

"Have I told you about about Jeff Atkins? " Clay asked. 

"No. What about him?" The dimpled teen asked.

“I’m going to be his tutor this year. School send me an email last week.” The kid with the black helmet explained. “Did you also apply for the tutor’s program?” 

“Are you kidding me?” Lucas began. “Why would I do this horrible thing to myself?” Clay let out a loud laugh. “Only the thought of sitting with Monty... Or worse Justin … I feel sick already!”

When the boys arrived at the school's grounds Lucas waited patiently for Clay, who chained his bicycles. Most of the students already got their driver's license, and even a few of them arrived at school in their own cars. Lucas had lost count of the number of times he argued with his folks about coming to school by car. Sure, they can afford the cost of purchasing a vehicle. Yet, they were at peace with him, keeping using his legs.

"Move away you faggot!" A voice was heard behind him, and a few seconds later, an exterior force pushed the boy, causing him to lose balance and crash into the cold ground. "Idiot…" Monty passed right next to him, not even looking at the boy he pushed. Lucas heard what sounded like laughter. Bryce, the captain of the baseball and the football teams, and to his right, Zach, the co-captain of the football team, barely contained the strong waves of laughter as they passed Lucas, blending in the stampede of students.

 _'Stupid jocks!'_ Lucas cursed in his mind while he rose from the ground, brushing his pants with his own hands.

"Next time, don’t just stand like that." A low, raspy voice whispered in his ear, sending waves of shivers through Lucas's body. He struggled to breathe. He could hear his own heartbeats. It felt as his heart would break through his ribs, trying to escape his owner. Lucas felt a sudden pressure being pressed onto his shoulder. An arm was around his shoulder, slowly pulling him. "What's up, Westwood, enjoyed your summer break?" Said the basketball player.

"Hello, Justin." Lucas greeted him coldly, trying to calm himself down. The strong scent of weed emitted from the jock's body. It didn’t come to Lucas as a surprise. Athletes usually use drugs and consume alcoholic beverages in the school's property. 

"I missed you, buddy… You were on my mind." Justin added cunningly. He grasped Lucas's shoulder tighter.

"Funny… I wish I could say the same." The short boy stung, feeling regret when a sharp pain came from his shoulder. "What do you want?"

Justin chuckled.

"Why do you assume I want anything from you?" Justin asked in a surprised tone. It was evident for Lucas that Justin was plotting something. 

"Mainly because it is the first time you talk to me." Lucas spat furiously. Trying to get away from Justin's grasp.

"Mr. Foley!" Justin stopped in his tracks and turned back. The school counselor, Mrs. Antilly, gazed at him. "And Hello, Mr. Westwood." She signaled to follow her into the school's main building.

"If I'm in trouble because of you, I'm going to break you!" The jock threatened quietly.

"Me? It's your fault, you asshole!" Lucas whispered angrily. "And, I advise you to let go of me." Immediately the basketball player released him. The school's halls were dead empty. Nothing has changed in the past two months of summer vacation. When they entered the counselor's office, the two boys took their sits in front of Mrs. Antilly.

"Everything is alright, Lucas? You are pale." The woman looked at him. Lucas nodded. "Make sure to drink water today. Although it’s a bit chilly, It's doesn’t contradict the fact you still need to provide liquids to your body." The counselor explained.

"Is there a good reason I am here? I really don’t wanna miss Bolan’s opening speech now-" Mrs. Antilly lifted her right hand, and Justin shut his mouth.

"I'm certain Bolan would survive without you, Mr. Foley." Mrs. Antilly stated. The jock sighed, his knee bounces nervously.

"So, we are not in trouble?" Lucas cautiously asked. Mrs. Antilly laughed.

"Why would you two be in trouble? Unless you have something to tell me…" The counselor wandered.

"No! We have nothing to tell!" The basketball player said firmly. There was a weird silence in the room.

"Mr. Foley, How's the team this year?" Mrs. Antilly asked, and Lucas noticed how relieved Justin was, even a small smile was spreading on the jock's face.

"I think we can win this year!" The basketball player said proudly.

"Good… Good… And what about you? Academically?" Justin's face fell, and he moved uncomfortably in his seat.

"Could be better, I guess." He replied awkwardly.

"It should be better!" The counselor said. "You have to pull yourself together as soon as possible. This year is critical for – "

"I know… I know, the coach already talked about it, college and stuff…" Justin interrupted rudely. 

"Then I assume you already aware of the consequences if you fail one of the classes. For example, immediate suspension from the basketball team, loss of scholarships." Lucas saw Justin's face grows pale. The light gold tan slowly vanishes as if it has never existed. Justin nodded in absolute defeat.

"Yes, ma’am. I am aware of those consequences."

"Last semester, you failed three classes, and the school's policy requires me to report to a parent or legal guardian. The only contact listed in your file is your mother. Unfortunately, we were unable to contact her. Are there problems in home again?" The school counselor asked. Lucas felt discomfort. He looked from Mrs. Antilly to The basketball player, and in the twinkling of an eye, all the image of Justin shattered all at once. An embarrassed, despondent, and sad boy, sat near him. Lucas realized Mrs. Antilly shouldn’t have exposed that information.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," Lucas interrupted. "How exactly I fit in this discussion?" The boy knew Justin gazed at him, studying every little movement. The school counselor cleared her throat.

"Mr. Westwood," Mrs. Antilly started. "The school's faculty wants you to tutor Justin this semester." 

"What?" Both boys asked. unable to comprehend what the school counselor just said.

"Lucas this semester you are Justin's tutor. We are certain you'll do your best." The woman exposed her white straight teeth.

"You're kidding right! Mrs. Antilly I-" Justin started to argue.

"Mr. Foley, with all due respect, you are hanging on a thick rope. This decision was made a month ago.”

"But-" The basketball player tried once more.

"End of discussion!" The school counselor rose her voice. Justin cursed under his breath grabbed his backpack furiously and left the office, slamming the door behind him.


	2. That Day... - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One month after the chat with Mrs. Antilliy, an event occurs and cause Justin and Lucas realtionship to Change.  
> (Part 1/2 of flashback.)

“Justin stop whining! Just solve that equation is not that hard!” Lucas scolded the basketball player.

A month has passed since Mrs. Antilliy told Lucas about the school faculty decision. It has been a hell of a month. The first few sessions with Justin were awful. The boys sat in the school’s library, staring at each other, neither of them dared to talk. Lucas realized he was just wasting his time for nothing. Moreover, Justin didn’t want his help either.

But it all changed a few weeks ago on a Wednesday Morning. Three weeks after the semester had began….

_“Love it’s time to wake up!” A voice suddenly woke him. As soon as the teen opened his eyes, he knew something terrible was going to happen today. For the last three days, Lucas didn’t feel so well. He lost his appetite and felt weaker than he ever felt in his life. Also, out of nowhere, those tiny sharp stabs were coming from his lower abdomen._

_“Lucas, Tony is already waiting for you outside!” His mother said from the other side of the door._

_Less than five minutes later, Lucas was sitting in the backseats of Tony’s red mustang._

_“Dude are you alright?” Clay asked from the seat next to the driver. “You look awful.” Clay Jensen always felt like he needs to look after Lucas, and Lucas was grateful, yet sometimes he wishes Clay would stop._

_“I’m fine, Clay! Can you stop asking me this every morning! Fuck!” Lucas yelled. Then the pain in his abdomen grew stronger._

_“Lucas! We are just worried about you, man,” Tony said as he stopped his car in front of the red traffic light. “You look pale as snow, your lips are blue, and I think you even lost your weight.”_

_“Bullshit! You can’t lose weight in two days... “Lucas argued._

_“You can if you don’t eat. And I haven’t seen you eaten anything.” The worry in Tony’s voice was evident and apparent. “Maybe you need to see a doctor or-” Lucas cut him._

_“I don’t need anything… I just need some peace and quiet. I’m fine.” Lucas said weakly. He didn’t want to argue with Tony and Clay. He didn’t have enough strength for it right now._

_“You have a free period right now?” Clay asked Lucas while the trio entered the school’s main building._

_Lucas nodded._

_“If you count a session with Justin Foley as a free period? Then yes,” Tony added, earning a chuckle from Lucas, who was gently massaging his lower abdomen. The sharp stabs were powerful right now. He should have taken an Advil pill this morning._

_“I still don’t understand why you agreed to this stupid idea.” Clay asked, annoyed. “It’s clear to me that Justin doesn’t want your help. You are just wasting your time.”_

_“I agree with Clay,” Tony said._

_“You always agree with Clay.” Lucas replied, making Clay and Tony laugh._

_“Absolutely not!” Clay said between laughter._

_After the trio separated, each to his own destination. Lucas entered the now empty library, and to his surprise, Justin was already sitting there._

_“What are you doing here so early?” Lucas suspiciously asked while he sat in front of Justin. The basketball player didn’t answer. And like the last sessions, the teens stared at each other in silence. Lucas then decided he is going to use this time for his own needs. He put his arms on the table and slowly laid his head against them while closing his eyes. He had to sleep._

_“What the fuck are you doing?” Justin glared at the boy in front of him._

_“I’m trying to rest, and you interrupt me.” Lucas mumbled strong enough for Justin to hear._

_“You fucking kidding me?! “Justin yelled. “You are supposed to help me.”_

_Lucas lifted his head, apparently too quickly because now he was also dizzy._

_“First don’t yell because my head hurts,” Lucas began. “Second, when you’ll show me that you want my help and stop behaving like a whiny, needy bitch I’ll help you.” Lucas didn’t mean to be this direct with Justin. The basketball eyes widened._

_“What did you call me?” Justin asked in absolute shock. Lucas’s vision was blurry right now. Everything started to spin around him. Lucas rose abruptly from his chair, swinging gently._

_At this exact moment, Justin Foley knew that was something was not right with Lucas Westwood. He was about to ask the shorted boy what was wrong with him. While all of a sudden, the boy in front of him crashed to the floor. Lucas passed out._

_With nothing but panic in his mind, Justin Foley rushed to the short boy who laid still on the floor. Only then Justin noticed the white color of Lucas’s skin, the blue shade of his lips._

_“Lucas… Hey Lucas, wake up, dude. “Justin called while he lifted the boy’s torso, shaking him gently. The basketball player slowly moved his hand and put it gently against Lucas’s forehead. The boy was burning hot._

_“Shit! Lucas!” The taller boy with the green eyes and sharp nose exclaimed. Justin lifted the weak boy and dashed out of the library to the school’s nurse office. It was the first time Justin felt something other than anger towards the boy in his arms._

_“Help!” He shouted as he forcefully kicked the door to the nurse’s office. The nurse who sat behind jumped in her seat. She was just about to yell at the basketball player when she spotted the pale boy in his arms._

_“Lay him here!” She pointed at the clipart. “What happened?” She started to question Justin as she began to examine Lucas._

_“I - I don’t know…” Justin started, “One moment he was fine, and then he just passed out!” The words came out of his mouth. “What’s wrong with him?”_

_The nurse started gently to press the boy’s abdomen until a horrifying scream of pain filled the room. That causes the Nurse and Justin to shiver. For a short moment, Justin felt some sort of difficulty to breath correctly._

_“Hey! Sweetie?” The nurse gently grabbed the boy’s cheeks. Tears started to go down Lucas’s face._

_“It hurts! It hurts!” He whined. The nurse turned around and looked at the horrified basketball player._

_“Young man, I need your help right now!” Without thinking, he rushed to the side of clipart. “I need you to hold him so I can examine where the pain comes from.” She ordered the basketball player. Justin nodded and gently held the boy’s cheeks as the nurse lifted Lucas’s shirt’s bottom._

_“Justin it’s hurts… Make it stop!” Lucas sobbed and Justin knew the poor boy was not lucid right now. The pain was unbearable. He never saw Lucas in this state. There was only anger and hate between the two teens._

_“Shh… it’s okay… dude… you’re going to be fine, okay.” He whispered, trying to calm the boy down. Another blood-freezing scream filled the room._

_“What the hell is wrong with him?!” Justin screamed with full panic and fear in his voice._

_“He needs to go to the hospital right now!” The nurse stated. Justin felt he was going to fall to the floor any second now. Hospital?_

_“Justin, Please! Make it stop! Make it stop!” Lucas sobbed. Justin felt something making its way down his left cheek. A single tear escaped his left eye, tear full of worry towards the boy who cried right in front of him._

_The Basketball player felt helpless… What can Justin do? He didn’t know what he can do to help the suffering boy. Justin thought he is going to break down. No! No! Justin needs to be strong right now!_

_With his thumbs, he slowly dried the small tears that fell from Lucas’s eyes._

_Then it happened. Justin’s green eyes locked with Lucas’s brownish-green. It felt as someone kicked his head. It was all clear right now!_

_Justin Foley vowed in his heart that he will protect Lucas Westwood no matter what! He will do anything in his power to defend Lucas! Anything!_

_Justin Foley will never cause pain to Lucas Westwood ever again!_

_But Justin Foley didn’t know how wrong he was …._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys hope you enjoed this part! Sorry if it wasn't this long. I'll try the next chapters to be longers.  
> Comment and tell me your thoughts so i can improve and do better !  
> See you guys soon! 
> 
> Take care !!!  
> :)


	3. That Day - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The flashback continues!

_It felt like an eternity for Justin Foley until the paramedics burst into the nurse’s office. Lucas has passed out once more. The pain was too much for him to handle._

_“This is for the best,” The school nurse said sadly, trying to calm down the jock._

_Quickly yet gently, the paramedics moved the pale boy to a gurney. Justin, still holding the boy’s hand tightly with no intention of letting go, made his way with the paramedics towards the main exit. The first period was still in progress, so Justin was relieved that someone’s chances to spot him were at almost zero._

_Justin Foley was so wrong to think that._

_They were few feet from the entrance doors when Justin saw Montgomery De La Cruz, with a confused expression. But, as soon as Monty’s eyes spotted the two boys hands combined together, as one integrated unit, his eyes widened with anger, his mouth pressed tightly into a thin line. Still, Justin didn’t care about him right now. He actually didn’t care about Monty at all, there weren’t that close compare to his friendship with Bryce and Zach. Monty will tell Bryce about it for sure, and Bryce Walker will integrate Justin that same evening. But nothing was important right now. The only thing in his mind right now was the poor boy who laid unconscious on the gurney._

_The ambulance’s back doors were fully opened. A black female paramedic was inside, waiting for her two companions to load the gurney, so she can start to examine and treat the patient._

_“Sorry, kid,” one of the paramedics blocked Justin, while the other one moved the gurney inside the ambulance’s back. “I can’t allow you to come with us.”_

_Justin didn’t listen to the paramedic. The only thing that bothered him at this moment was the sudden cold circling his hand… The hand that held Lucas’s just a few seconds ago!_

_“No! I’m coming with him!” Justin shouted at the paramedic. His eyes only fixed on the boy who was examined by the female paramedic. “He needs me to make it stop! Please!”_

_Luckily, the female paramedic who injected what looked like an IV infusion stared at the jock. A soft expression was on her face._

_“John let the boy through. We can’t waste any more time.” She ordered calmly, as Justin ran into the back of the ambulance, both doors being shut behind him, and he held once more the cold soft hand of the pale boy._

_“It’s going to be okay, Lucas.” He whispered. “You are going to be fine.”_

_The female paramedic smiled at the jock, who whispered words of care. She slowly lifted the unconscious boy’s shirt. A gasp left her mouth when she saw the inflamed skin on the boy’s abdomen. The boy had a severe case of appendicitis._   
_“John, inform Mercy’s we have a severe case of appendix inflammation. Blood pressure is 140/90.” She yelled._

_Justin saw Lucas’s phone peeking from his front pocket. Lucas’s Parents… He needs to call his parents… They need to know. Still holding Lucas’s hand with his left hand, Justin pulled the phone using his right one, and he called the contact named: ‘Mom’._

_“Sweetheart, aren’t you supposed to be in class right now?” A soft voice spoke from the other line._

_“Hello, Mrs. Westwood?” Justin’s voice was weak and low._

_“Who is this?” The voice wasn’t soft and gentle anymore. Justin sensed the confusion in her voice._

_“My name is Justin Foley ma’am. Something happened to Lucas at School. We are on our way to Mercy’s hospital.” His voice broke._

_“Oh my goodness!” The woman on the other line gasped. “Wh- What happened?”_

_“I-I don’t... “It was difficult for him to speak, the tears start to well in his eyes again. Justin has to stay strong. He promised!_

_“I’ll meet you at Mercy’s! Thank you…” She hanged up, and Justin put the phone back inside Lucas’s pocket. Two hands held once again, the weak cold hand._

_When they finally reached the destination, the ambulance’s back doors opened widely, and two male nurses helped the paramedics, and a few moments later, they rushed into the ICU entrance. Justin’s hands never left Lucas’s._

_Two doctors, An middle-aged man, and an abundant brown hair woman run in their direction. Justin noticed how anxious and worried the woman was._

_“Sixteen - year old male, unconscious, blood pressure is 140/90, appears to suffer from appendicitis.” One of the male nurses explained._

_“Take him into OR-3!” The male doctor said. He blocked Justin and The brown-haired woman. Unwingily causing the jock to let go of Lucas’s hand. “This is the end of the line for you two.” Justin saw the red bold: ‘NO ENTRANCE’ sign on the glass doors._

_“Richard please! He’s my son!” The woman begged. Her voice was shaking._

_“That’s right, Dr. Westwood,” The male doctor began. “You are his mother. He is not your patient right now. You know the rules, Eli.” He firmly stated. “Don’t worry, will take good care of him.” And he rushed away._

_Justin gazed at the woman in front of him. He saw how much resemblance was between her and Lucas. They have the same eyes. The same tiny nose. The same thin red lips…_

_“Justin, right?” She asked him, offering a weak smile._

_“Yes ma’am. Justin Foley.” He replied back as he was pulled into her tight embrace. Justin froze in his place, shocked to make a subtle movement. Then he put her arms around her and held tight._

_“Thank you! Thank you so much!” She whispered. Justin felt he is going to be sick any second now. She, Lucas’s mother, thanked him? For what? Teasing her son for years? Bullying him every single minute since they were children? Hurting him not just physically but also mentally? Justin was disgusted with himself. How could she thank him…._

_“Let’s sit…” She pulled him with her to the waiting area, where other people sat. Some watched the television, and others read some old magazines, trying to make the time go faster._

_“I’m sorry... “Justin uttered. His eyes fixed on the floor, trying as hard as possible not to look at the woman’s face. He will break down if he did. He has to stay strong!_

_“Justin….” She sighed, shaking her head rapidly. “Justin look at me.” She lifted the jock’s chin with her thumb. Their eyes met. “You have nothing to apologize for. Do you understand me? If you weren’t there with him today,” Her voice began to crack. She drew a big breath. “Honey you saved my son’s life.”_

_Justin shook his head. He wanted to come clean with her... Tell her how he hurt her son for years, no end. To admit he caused her son to be miserable every day. It was too much though it was too much for almost seventeen years old jock to handle. Tears were coming down, a sob broke from his mouth. He was pulled into another warm hug. He laid his head on the woman’s collarbone while she gently caressed his cheek._

_“You saved his life… “She repeated again. But all he could hear was ‘You ruined his life…’_

_After a few hours, which felt like forever for the jock and after Lucas’s father joined them, thanking Justin for his noble act, they sat patiently, near Lucas’s bed in the recovery room, waiting for him to wake up. Justin was relieved Lucas’s was no longer pale. The color had returned to his face, it was no longer white as snow. The boy’s tiny lips were red as a rose and full of life. He was fine…_

_“Justin we are going to the cafeteria, you want to join us?” Lucas’s father asked him politely._

_“Thank you, sir, but I prefer to stay here with him if that’s okay.” Justin answered. The man nodded, offering him a small smile._

_“Do you want us to bring anything to you? You haven’t drink or eaten anything since you got here.” Lucas’s mother asked him._

_“It’s fine. Thank you.” The jock thanked them both, and he and Lucas were alone._

_Justin placed his head between his hands. It was a hell of a day. How could Justin’s feelings towards someone change so drastically?_

_“I’m so sorry, Lucas.” Justin began to apologize to the sleeping boy. “I’m so fucking sorry for everything I’ve done to you. I’m sorry for being such an asshole... I’m sorry for causing you pain every single day... You don’t deserve that… Any of that. I don’t know you very well, but I know you have a kind heart because you tried to help me with school and shit… I’m sorry for being such a dick. Lucas, I promise It will change… I promise I will change. I’m just so fucking sorry...“ He wept silently._

_Justin sniffed as he looked back up at the sleeping boy and was greeted by a brownish-green eye, looking at him. Quickly he rubbed his face, trying to cover the fact he was sobbing._

_“Hey.” Justin smiled weakly at him._

_“H-Hey…” Lucas whispered. His voice was weak. Justin was glad he didn’t sound angry._

_“How are you feeling?”_

_“Like someone put his hands inside my stomach.” The boy responded, making Justin chuckle. There was silence between the boys. They just stared into each other’s eyes. This time though, unlike earlier in school, both of their eyes were full of empathy._

_Slowly Lucas rose his hand towards Justin, who grabbed it instantly, grasping it tightly yet affectionately._

_“I forgive you...” Lucas grinned widely, and the jock noticed two indentation forms on Lucas’s cheeks._

_Justin Foley was swept away by those dimples. It was one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen in his life…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this one ! There will be more Justin & Lucas fluff in the next chapter...
> 
> This coming month I have finals to take so I pressume that there won't be an update every other day... but don't worry about that :)
> 
> Comment your thoughts ! So i can improve !
> 
> Have a great one today !!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!  
> Tell me your thoughts.  
> See u very soon!!!


End file.
